Nui No Kata
Nui No Kata (縫の方, Nui no kata) formerly known as to her "pet name" from her former husband as Oku, is Daigo Kagemitsu's former wife and also the mother of Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru. Due to her betrayal towards Kagemitsu and her land as well divorced her marriage connection, She is the tritagonist of the series. She was once the lady of Ishiwara before renounced her status on her and Dororo's search for Hyakkimaru. Appearance She is a tall and beautiful woman and bears a strong resemblance to her eldest son, Hyakkimaru. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Like her son, Hyakkimaru, she has a thin eyebrows. She wears a pink kimono with a yellow strap and a green flower-patterned robe which makes its big enough to hide Dororo inside herself. When she leaves, she worn a white robe and a white ribbon tied up her hair and red torso. Personality Unlike her now ex-husband, Nui is, overall, a kind, selfless, passionate and loving woman who loves wisdom and peace but despises the idea of using violence for solutions. Since the day she lost Hyakkimaru when her husband abandoned him, Nui is extremely miserable and has been praying constantly in regret, hoping to be forgiven by the gods and for her eldest son's safety everyday. Although she loves her family, Nui is traumatized by the loss of her eldest son and feels guilty for not being able to save him when he was abandoned. Her non-stop prayer led her other son, Tahomaru believe that she does not love him, or care about him even she admitted that she has no love for him due to her treasuring Hyakkimaru for the rest of her life. After Hyakkimaru's abandoned, Nui suffered so much pain when her husband, Kagemitsu Daigo abused her mentally for her still feeling attachments for Hyakkimaru. She is also suicidal and doesn't care about her own life. She is willing to risk her life for the sake of her son, Hyakkimaru. She has a deepest love and a great loyalty for her eldest son, Hyakkimaru, and considers him to be her only true family. She smiles and always loves her son for forever. she also does not care of him being deform. Her love for Hyakkimaru is so strong and cannot be broken even if anyone tries to such as being abused mentally by Kagemitsu. In 16 years, she was searching Hyakkimaru but forced to return to her land even shed her tears to call out for her son. She shown shocked face when seeing her son. She has a motherly affections to Hyakkimaru by addressing him as "my son" or "my child" (坊や, Bōya). She has no problem exposing the truth to his son about Kagemitsu who was responsible for abandoning him. Her sufferings has caused her son, Hyakkimaru to kill Kagemitsu. She learns and understand Hyakkimaru is not in his condition and would become a "demon". She viewed Hyakkimaru to be her greatest gift. Due to Dororo helped Nui when she have faith for her, She is the only can restore Hyakkimaru back to his original self even if she cost her life. After learning that Hyakkimaru is still alive, Nui felt relieved and attempted to confront her husband to not kill him. Failing to do so, Nui sacrificed herself for Hyakkimaru's sake. In Episode 22, Nui has no problem of betraying her husband and land by escaping with Dororo to meet up with her beloved son, Hyakkimaru and divorced her marriage connection with Kagemitsu. Plot Episode 1 Sixteen years ago, while Nui no Kata was giving birth to Hyakkimaru, her husband, Kagemistu Daigo (before she divorced her marriage ties with him at Episode 22), forged a pact with 48 (12 in the 2019 anime) demons in the Hall of Hell. After the contract was complete, a lightning struck at the newborn baby. Many parts of the baby were taken by the demons after a lightning struck, leaving only a crippled, helpless body. Under the Goddess of Mercy's protection, no one died during the incident. Despite their newborn's horrific appearance, Nui loved him regardless. However soon the child was ripped away from her hands by her husband and set adrift on the river to be abandoned. Since that day, Nui had been praying for forgiveness and her newborn's safety. Episode 3 Flashing back into a year after the incident, Nui gave birth to her second son, Tahomaru. Five years later, when Tahomaru was a child, she did not pay much attention due to her constant prayer to the headless statue which made the child suspicious. Episode 5 Nui approaches Daigo after learning about the drought and compares it to the tragic events that have occurred on their lands in the past. She believes that the state of their domain would not last long and will crumble any day. Episode 6 Nui overhears the conversation between Tahomaru and Daigo, which involves her son desperately wanting to participate in the war. She kindly advises Tahomaru, however ending up hearing her son's true feelings about her lack of care towards him. Episode 11 She finally learned that her eldest son, Hyakkimaru was still alive and felt so relieved of his survival. Episode 12 After seeing her abandoned son for the first time after sixteen years, Nui confronts Daigo to not kill him, but was powerless to do anything and left at the mansion while the war is going on. She then took a steed and arrived at the scene when Tahomaru was defeated by Hyakkimaru. She exposed the truth of Kagemitsu Daigo's land and plead her son for forgiveness. Nui consequently stabbed herself with a dagger and offered herself as a sacrifice to the demons. The last banmon wall collapsed right after her sacrifice, which resulted Daigo and his troops to retreat. Episode 13 Nui survived but breathing hardly after stabbing herself. Episode 22 Nui freed Dororo and escaped quietly from Daigo's troops without anyone notices. She join Dororo in a boat but crashed into the village with the help of Biwamaru. 16 years ago after Hyakkimaru was abandoned, she was searching for her son and showing her tears and crying for Hyakkimaru but forced to returned her land. Hearing Daigo's troops are coming, she escaped the village with Dororo without getting spotted on reaching to Hyakkimaru. Relationship Kagemitsu Daigo Despite they once married, Nui was abused and disrespected by her abusive ex-husband, Kagemitsu because their eldest son was still alive when Kagemitsu abandoned him. Like her eldest son, Hyakkimaru, she is meant nothing to Kagemitsu. As she told Hyakkimaru the entire truth and committed suicide, Kagemitsu doesn't hesitate until the Banmon collapse as a result of her sacrifice. In Episode 22, She divorced her marriage ties and betrayed her husband by escaping with Dororo which Daigo attempted to used the child as hostage to lure Hyakkimaru. Due to her betrayal to side with Hyakkimaru, she became enemies with her former husband. Assumed he will not regret of killing her if he see her with Dororo. Hyakkimaru Nui has a deepest love for her beloved eldest son, Hyakkimaru and considered him as her only true family. During his birth, no matter what his appearance may be, she always loves him. When Kagemitsu abandoned Hyakkimaru, Nui became so miserable and guilt when she couldn't protected him and leaving herself suffered the same pain as Hyakkimaru does when Kagemitsu abused her. She worshipped the goddess of mercy for Hyakkimaru's safety. After learning her son is alive, she felt relieved. After seeing her son, Nui addressed him as "Son" (坊や, Bōya) in returned Hyakkimaru hold a great love for his mother by addressing her as mama (おかあちゃん, Okaa-chan). After Hyakkimaru defeated Tahomaru, Nui revealed the entire truth of Kagemitsu's true nature of his abandonment and stabbed herself for her forgiveness and love to her son causing Hyakkimaru to be horrified. Her suffering has caused Hyakkimaru to resent his father as he vowed to kill Kagemitsu for abandoned him and abused Nui. In Episode 22, in her tragic past, she shown her tears and crying out for Hyakkimaru on her search for him until she was forced to return home. She wants to see him one more time. With the help of Dororo, Nui is the only one who can tell him that she saved the child and really cared for him if they see him to prevent her child to become a "demon". Hyakkimaru is always being Nui's most precious gift to her life and the one who she treasured from her marriage with Kagemitsu before she divorced it. Tahomaru Despite being mother and son, Nui has ignored every attentions Tahomaru given her due to her focusing her attentions for Hyakkimaru. This led Tahomaru to be suspicious about her secret about his brother. She shows little to no care for him but wasn't cruel to him. Tahomaru believed that she has no love for him and doesn't care about him. After she stabbed herself for her love and forgiveness to Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru became horrified. When she woke up, Tahomaru doesn't seemed to care about her and focus on his missions. She fears that Tahomaru would lost himself and become the reincarnation of Asura and her thought came true. When Nui viewed Hyakkimaru to her greatest gift for her life, it assumed that Nui admitted that she never actually love Tahomaru from the beginning at all due to her always treasuring Hyakkimaru. Dororo In Episode 22, Nui No Kata helped Dororo even hided the child and escaped quietly into a boat and heard all her tragic past of she searching for Hyakkimaru 16 years ago. Dororo learns that the mother of Hyakkimaru deepest love for her son despite of being born deformed. Dororo helped Nui and have faith in her to manage to Hyakkimaru to gain control of himself that she loves him and she is the only one who can stop him from turning into a "demon" due to being his mother. When a villager asked Dororo if the woman with the child is Kagemitsu's wife, she replied that Nui is not the lord's wife anymore meaning that she had divorced her marriage connection with Kagemitsu. Abilities and Powers Leadership: As a former lady of Ishiwara, Nui once had authority those under her. But She abandoned this leadership and position for her betrayal against her land and divorced her ties with her husband when she escaped with Dororo and sided with Hyakkimaru at Episode 22. Endurance: '''Despite of not being a sword combatant, Nui has endurance allowing her to survive even when she stabbed herself with the Tanto Knife. She even survived from the boat crash. '''Deception: Nui is highly talents of deceiving and lies. Her lies to Daigo's guards has helped herself and Dororo to escape the domain quietly without anyone notices. Willpower: According to Dororo, Nui is the only one who can prevent her son from becoming a dangerous "demon" with shown her compassion and love for him and telling that she saved Dororo. Navigation Category:Female Category:Humans